


Machination

by syntheticvision



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Dark Jefferson, F/M, I'll Add As We Go Along - Freeform, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticvision/pseuds/syntheticvision
Summary: A trek for a Christmas tree leads to a mysterious lot, where the owner is more than willing to negotiate.The price is simple. Just answer two of his riddles.
Relationships: Mad Hatter | Jefferson & You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Machination

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... I never write fantasy but I sure do play a lot of video games! 👁👄👁

The heat blasting inside your car had finally thawed out your fingers that were currently gripping the steering wheel as you made yet another trek to find a Christmas tree. You’d offered to get the tree this year, hoping to find one that would actually fit your apartment, as opposed to last year when your roommate’s choice of tree reached the ceiling and drooped from the top. At least the star had been easy to place.

But now, as you had driven to at least four Christmas tree lots, most everything was picked over and you were directed to signs on the highway, advertising the best trees in the state. A big promise from such small signs, yet you knew you didn’t have much of a choice. It was already dark, the chill set in the air while you continued on your way upon the winding road.

Signs became more frequent, directing you to turn off the highway within one mile. Your GPS on your phone had stopped working since you had no service this far away. Your only hope was to follow the signs until you turned down a gravelly road, thick trees on either side that bounced the shadows from the headlights from your car, creating eerie shadows as the branches of the trees dipped down due to the force of the wind.

White lights came into focus, strung up on the tallest Christmas tree you had ever seen. There were no cars parked in the parking lot and you paused for a moment, unsure if you wanted to get out. A part of you wondered if the place was closed with how quiet it was, your eyes sweeping back and forth at the number of trees in front of you.

You didn’t want to go back empty-handed, especially with how far you had come. Once you opened the door, your heavy black boots crunched onto the gravel once you closed the door, pulling your coat against you while you walked around to see if anyone was there. The small building to your left was dark, indicating that whoever had been there was long gone. The trees on display were big and full, almost the perfect size for your apartment. One in particular caught your eye as the branches seemed to shimmer as you walked toward it.

“Good evening, Miss,” a voice called out, breaking you out of your stupor as you turned on your heel to find a man dressed in a long black coat, tipping his rather comical top hat to you from the steps of the small office. You weren’t going to judge his outfit, not when you were dressed in a black dress and fishnet tights with Doc Martens. A Grinch in your right. You’d sworn that the office had been dark when you’d walked past, not giving it a second thought.

“Oh,” you stammered, lifting your head to smile sheepishly. “Sorry, I didn’t know anyone was here.”

The man smiled at you, looking at his watch for a moment. A handsome man, with classical features but a hint of a smirk seemed to play upon his lips, making you feel uneasy for the moment.

“We’re closed,” he informed you, sweeping a hand through his thick brown hair.

You let out a defeated sigh at your bad luck, shoving your hands into your pockets as you nodded.

“Of course. I didn’t mean to intrude,” you apologized, wondering where you would find a tree now. Maybe you could get away with a plastic tree. It was breaking tradition but it was less work than finding another place to look for one, let alone at this hour.

“Is it just you?” he asked, walking down the steps to approach you, his hat still in hand.

“Yeah, just me. My roommates wanted a real tree but I guess I procrastinated a little too much so, here I am.”

“Seeing as it’s almost Christmas, I’m sure I could help you out. Jefferson,” he introduced, extending out a hand to you, the rings adorning his fingers glittering in the light. “It’s nice to meet a friendly face.”

You introduced yourself as you took his hand, shaking it firmly while you looked over the trees. Grateful that he’d extended the offer, you didn’t want to keep him waiting any longer to close up while he walked with you.

“Did you have one in mind?” he asked, his voice filled with curiosity.

You pointed to the tree you had been heading toward, Jefferson cocking his head to the side with a smile.

“Ah, that one. Good choice. It’s a decoy,” he informed you. “People always walk past it. But you saw something special in it, didn’t you?”

“A decoy?” you asked, looking at the tree once more. “It shimmers.”

“A trick of the lights. The real ones do it without any help. Would you like to see? They’re just beyond these trees, to the right.”

Internally, you balked at the direction he was heading in, unsure of why. It was dark and cold but the place was lit up well enough and you weren’t too far from your car, in the event you needed to make a quick getaway.

“Right this way,” he urged kindly. “I’m sure you’re as eager as I am to get out of this cold.”

You couldn’t fault him for wanting to hurry up and you followed behind, the wind whipping against your back while he turned the corner to a small group of shimmering trees. Your mouth dropped open in wonder at the sight, Jefferson off to the side while he gauged your reaction.

“I take it you like them.”

“They’re beautiful,” you agreed, realizing that you hadn’t asked the cost of such a treasure. “How much?”

Jefferson squinted at the trees, his lips pursed while he was in thought before he looked back at you.

“That depends,” he replied with a wide grin that made you uneasy.

“On?” Your defenses were raised, taking a step back from him as you glanced toward the direction of your car.

“Don’t worry. I like riddles. If you answer three correctly, I’ll let you have whatever you want for free. If you lose then, let’s put the cost at five hundred. These particular trees are hard to come by.”

Your eyes grew wide at the price as you sputtered his cost back to him.

“So,” Jefferson purred with a glint in his ice blue eyes. “I suppose you’ll want the first riddle?”

“No,” you answered quickly with a shake of your head. “I’ve never been good at those and I can’t afford to pay five hundred for a tree. Even if it is beautiful.”

Jefferson inhaled deeply at your denial, crossing his hands behind his back as he paced back and forth.

“Alright. Two riddles. I’ll make the first one easy. How about that?”

“I-” you tried to speak, Jefferson lifting a hand for your silence.

“Lighter than what I am made of, more of me is hidden than is seen. What am I?” he continued, stopping in his tracks to wait for your answer.

You’d heard of this one before. You were confident as you replied.

“An iceberg.”

He nodded his head in agreement. You felt confident, hoping that it was just the fact you were cold and around a stranger. Maybe the next riddle wouldn’t be so bad.

“Very good. I told you the first one would be easy. Are you ready for the second? I’ll give you two tries to get it right. No one has yet to answer it correctly.”

You looked past him at the shimmering trees, hoping that you would answer quickly and get it to your car.

“I’m ready.”

“It can't be seen, can't be felt, can't be heard, and can't be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills, And empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after, ends life, and kills laughter. What is it?” he asked you, his voice low amid the howl of the wind in the trees.

“What?” you replied back, confusion marked upon your face. You didn’t understand. “Can you repeat the question?”

“No,” Jefferson answered, a dark smile appearing on his lips while he shook his head. “It’s very easy once you think about it.”

“The earth?” you guessed, knowing immediately you were wrong.

“Oh, come on now. You aren’t even trying,” he laughed, dropping his hat in front of you. You jumped back at it, skittish as he clicked his tongue before he continued to pace behind you.

“I don’t want to play anymore,” you ordered, stepping backward haphazardly as you bumped into him. His hands caught your wrists in front of him as you struggled.

“Hey! Let me go!” you shouted in a panic, his cheek resting against the side of your head. He was surprisingly strong, his hold on you so tight that you winced.

“One more guess. Come on now, really think about it. I know you can do it. I even gave you a clue,” he hinted, nodding at the hat.

“I don’t want the tree. I just want to leave,” you shot back. “Just let me go and I won’t say anything.”

“We haven’t finished our game. I like seeing things through to completion. Struggle all you want. You answer me and I let you go. It’s that easy,” he said against your ear. “Answer me.”

Your brain seemed to short circuit, the only thing on your mind was for you to get away, to run back to your car and leave. Your black boots kicked up a spray of gravel as you tried to fight but he held you in place.

“Your answer,” his voice raising an octave like he was singing. “I’m waiting.”

“I don’t know!” you shouted, panic taking hold as you felt tears prick at your eyes. You were kicking yourself mentally for ignoring the alarms that your instinct had given you when you first parked the car.

“Final answer? Are you sure?”

“Night?” your voice wavered as he stilled for a moment.

“Hmm. Not quite. I even gave you a third guess.” He seemed disappointed in your response.

“Can I go now?”

He held you tighter, breathing in the scent of the shampoo from your hair.

“No,” he replied, dropping his chin onto your head. “Do you want to know the answer to my riddle?”

You shook your head, looking down at the hat that seemed to get bigger the more you focused on it. It had to be a trick your mind was playing on you. Fear would do that.

“It’s quite simple, the answer is right there in front of you,” his steps edging you closer to the hat as you felt his arms release you. “The dark, sweetheart. See for yourself.”

You were pushed from behind, falling forward as you expected to hit the ground, only to continue into a tunnel of darkness.

“Don’t worry. We’ll be home soon,” Jefferson’s voice called out in every direction. “I can’t wait for you to see what’s in store for you.”


End file.
